


Advanced Robotics

by akire_yta



Series: the drawer sessions [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, ace and not!ace couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: ace!John and notace!Ridley, voyeurism and toys





	Advanced Robotics

Ridley jumped with eyes wide open into this thing between her and John.

Her trips to TB5 had become so routine, so everyday, that their change of status hasn’t made so much as a ripple in the giant gossip circle that was low earth orbit.

But unlike TB5, however, Ridley was subject to GDF flight rules, hence her current position dirtside. And unlike John, Ridley had some fairly primal needs that still needed to be met.

“So, I’ve had an idea,” John had greeted her at the hatch one day, about a week before her rotation ended. “But I need to warn you right now, if you make a robot joke, I might possibly just space you.”

Ridley had grinned back, intrigued. “Kinky. Sign me up.”

She’d meant it as a joke, but for someone who apparently didn’t much care for the physical act of sex, John had an utterly filthy mind.

That had been a fortnight ago. A week later she had returned to start her planetside rotation, and four days ago a totally nondescript box had arrived on her doorstep. Three days of checking it out, testing it for herself, and Ridley was ready to try John’s plan.

They couldn’t plan calls; John’s status as always on alert made it impossible, and Ridley was never the kind of girl to wait patiently by the phone.

But the news had been quiet of natural disasters, and John always tried where he could to time his calls for late in her evening, so they could just sit together, no rushing off to other appointments.

“Hey you,” she greeted as her holocomm pinged and resolved into his floating figure, slightly translucent and glowing the dim lighting of her living room.

“Hey yourself,” he greeted her, his voice a little husky, like it got after a long day. “You got my present?”

Ridley finished pouring out her glass of wine and walked, a little self-consciously, over to the large sofa. “I did, and they were fun, but I’ve flown solo before, cowboy, so I’m not sure what you meant by sharing this.”

John shrugged. He was out of uniform, his t-shirt a little pulled out around the neck to show the line of his collarbone. “They’re, uhh….special. I might have added a few new features.”

Ridley swung her feet up onto the coffee table, her toes just brushing against the edge of his holofield. “Oh you did, did you?”

John’s eyes narrowed slightly. “You’re, ah, wearing one right now?”

Ridley nodded, shifting slightly, feeling the pressure of the small, sleek egg nestled against her clitoris. “Well, you did promise me a good time.”

John nodded slowly. “I want to see you enjoy yourself,” he said honestly. “I like it when you’re happy.”

Ridley toasted him with her half-drunk glass. “Well, I was promised a shattering orgasm, so show me what you’ve got.”

John laughed. “I said I’d try to give you a shattering orgasm with, ahh..” he twitched his fingers in the air, sketching with a tiny movement the distance between them.

Ridley raised one eye in challenge and sipped her wine provocatively.

John blew her a kiss, and half-turned away from the lens to fiddle with something beyond its field of view. “Okay, tell me how this feels?”

Ridley gasped, the wine sloshing in her glass as the little egg began to pulse and vibrate. “Are you…?”

John waved a small tablet. “Remote control. Is that good?”

Ridley licked her lips and beamed at him. “Bring it on.”

John bent to his controls, and a split second later the egg went wild.

Ridley only just managed to get the glass onto the table, a few drops slopping across her fingers. Ridley ignored them in favour of clutching the armrest.

“Talk to me, Ridley,” John called out, sounding a little smug. “How does that feel?”

Her little laugh sounded breathy even to her own ears. “Don’t you dare stop!”

“If I stop,” John replied patiently. “You could try the other pieces I sent you?”

Her head snapped up and she grinned at John like it was Christmas. “Let’s do that.”

It was a bit weird and awkward, fitting them together. “Can I see?” John asked, and Ridley’s mind whited out for a moment.

“You want to watch? Sure,” she said, coming around to sit back in front of the holocomm. It was easier at that angle, one foot braced on the edge of coffee table, and there was something about John’s almost clinical gaze that was really working for her. Ridley slowed down, let herself take her time, her hands slipping slightly as she made a show of it, working the long device in and out slowly, letting herself feel it.

John watched, eyes on his holo, chin resting lightly on his hands, waiting without a sound until she had the pieces in place. She exhaled slowly, trying to steady her pounding heart.

“Ready?” he asked, without a waver or hitch in his voice.

She smiled lazily at the ceiling, one finger gently rocking the egg against her clit. “Ready.”

She actually yelped, and the vibrations died away as quickly as they had come. “Ridley?” John asked, sounding worried.

“Good noises, keep going, I will say no, and right now I’m saying go,” she spat out in a rush of words.

There was a slight pause. “Good noise. Okay,” John muttered, and Ridley remembered that this was all completely new to him. But before she could say another word, the wave of sensation was back, and all she could do was hold on.

The egg’s vibrations alternated, never slipping into a pattern she could predict. The vibrating dildo, however, was thrumming in rising crescendos, the shape and curved fitted to rub against that sweet spot. Between then, the twinned pressures were sending sensations shooting straight up her spine.

Ridley arched, one hand splayed across the toys, the other fisting the light blanket thrown across her sofa. “Still good?” John asked, sounding barely out of breath.

“A-Ok,” Ridley panted, trying for sarcastic and ending on desperate.

“Ready for the next part?”

“There’s a next part?” she gasped.

John was back to sounding smug. “I did extensive research on female orgasm triggers, and incorporated features from all the most popular toys on the market.”

Ridley laughed, breathy and high. “You’re lucky that talking nerdy definitely turns me on.”

“I know,” he said so fondly that Ridley wanted to reach right through that damn hologram and kiss him. “So, part two…?” he left the question hanging.

The vibrations had ebbed slightly, letting her catch her breath. “I trust you.” There was a pause, long enough that Ridley lifted her head to look at him. He was smiling gently. eyes on his damn controller. “John?”

He looked up, eyes soft and open.

“Thank you, for this. You know I’d never ask for anything you couldn’t…”

“I know,” he said, cutting her off. “But I like seeing you happy. I like making you happy. And, to be honest,” he added, canting his head slightly. “The view from here isn’t entirely terrible.”

Ridley’s groping hand found a cushion, and she hurled it through the holo. John was laughing as his image reformed. “John,” she said firmly. “Shut up and press whatever magic button you’ve got there.”

John laughed and complied, and eighteen seconds later Ridley had the best orgasm she’d had in years.

When she came back down, John was humming a sweet little melody and looking entirely too smug. “You doing okay there, Ridley?”

Ridley forced herself to breathe deep and slow. “I am now seriously doubting your claim that you never watch porn, because holy shit.”

John blushed, bright enough to be visible on the holo, and he almost pouted when Ridley laughed. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

She waved her hands in apology. “But seriously, can we do that again? Because that is a thing I’d like to do again, if you’re okay with the idea?”

John was still blushing, but he nodded.

“Also, next time I see you, I am giving you a big kiss for this, so just a heads up,” she added, winking. 

John dipped his head, but Ridley saw him smile. “I…I’d think I’d like that.”

Ridley could feel sweat cooling on her skin. “Okay, I’m going to get cleaned up and make popcorn, and when I get back you’re telling me the latest on the list of dumb ways to almost die.”

John snorted, rolling his eyes. “I wish you wouldn’t call our rescues that.”

Ridley considered pulling a blanket over her shoulders, but what was there left to hide. She stood slowly. “I speak the truth and you know it.”

John’s tone was droll. “I can neither confirm nor deny the truth of that statement.”

Laughing, Ridley headed to the bathroom.


End file.
